ykg_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
YKG CLAN (Esports)
YKG CLAN (Your-Known-Gamers) is an American GAMING (esports) Organization. The clan started July 29, 2018, Made by Jay Pittman. The clan are mostly known for Beating ELITE CLANhttps://youtu.be/G-PVes5zQ5M, which was one of their biggest rivals around March. The battle was held on March 31, 2019. During the battle (which was livestreamed) the players for YKG "IMMRTALJAYY, LILGOBLIN, LLAMA & Former Member "TROUT" were being put down by the thought of losing, but as the timer counted down, It turned out YKG won the battle by 1 POINT! The score was 81-80, which shocked everyone. It was told the day after everyone knew the name YKG. The clan was also very big around the area Of December 2018, where the clan was going through drama. Most of it is unknown but it was alot happening. The clan consists of many members. There was alot who left,joined back, and joined again. Tournaments YKG Clan has had many tournaments. YKG Llama and YKG PROX won the first YKG Duo Tournament. They’ve Played in the “Players Lounge“ Tournament Twice and place 16th-7th Place. YKG ImmrtalJayy and YKG EXO WON $500 in Fortnites Winter Skirmish. The Clan consists of EAST and WEST Players. Including players like Shadow,FowlBot,Dubz,DXN and More. The Clan grown the most in 2019, facing much controversy yet gaining skill in Fortnite and Call Of Duty. The Clan has made $615 in earnings. They beat other teams including “TBK CLAN, Team RAIS, Uknxwn Clan, and more. YKG Has been a team for 3 years now and has had a lot happen in that time. Rebranding & Changes On December 3, 2019, YKG CLAN Rebranded their Team. The Classic FONT LETTERED Logo was switched for an Gorilla Logo instead. The Clan name had been changed too from “Your Killer Gamers” to “Your Known Gamers”. The reason being this rebrandment is unknown, but it was a permanent change. The Team also announced an “1k Recruitment” and that TRYOUTS we’re required to join, where usually you just had to sign a form/contract. They’re Audience reacted nicely with these changes though. The Controversy Of “YKG PUMAJ”. On December 29, 2019, This Tweet was put up by YKG CLAN themselves https://twitter.com/ykgclan/status/1211181473119768576?s=21 It notes that the member “YKG PUMAJ” was removed from the team. Reason being he apparently left before paying YKG’s Gfx Member “GojiTrash” (who is no longer part of the team). Goji was going to paid by the team from everything the members bought from him, including Thumbnails and Profile Pictures. Pumaj left Midway of that making it so YKG wasnt going to pay for it anymore, Goji ended up being paid for his work at the end but Pumaj (the great mobile player) left the team and seem to quit gaming. Player Roster/Members (2020) YKG IMMRTALJAYY YKG LLAMA YKG BEAST YKG LILGOBLIN YKG FLOW YKG PROX YKG DEVILREZ YKG EXORCIST YKG INX YKG DEE YKG MSSUBZ YKG DUBZ YKG OPTIC YKG BMAN YKG FOWLBOT YKG MODALSUN YKG DEZIRE YKG HUNTER YKG DEZIRE YKG SHADOW YKG TRISTAN YKG EAGLES_FAN Facts • YKG MsSubz is the only girl member in YKG CLAN • YKG IMMRTALJAYY and YKG HUNTER Are Duo Partners • YKG Llama And YKG Prox won the “2019 YKG Duo Tournament“ •YKG Bman, YKG Hunter & YKG Jayy is the best Trio in YKG CLAN. •YKG Llama is the best Xbox Player in YKG Clan •YKG Clans First Clan Battle was Elite Clan •YKG CLAN started July 29, 2018 •YKG CLAN stands for Your Known Gamers •YKG FowlBot is the only member who is comp and vfx •YKG Flow and YKG ImmrtalJayy won the “YKG 2019 Duo Tournament 2”. •There are currently 24 Members in YKG Clan. •The Best Ps4 Player in YKG Are either YKG SIAH, YKG BEAST or YKG Malek •YKG BEAST is Co-Leader Of YKG CLAN Category:Gaming Category:Clans Category:Esports